Blaine's Reaction to Cheerleading
by Alicia Stulius
Summary: Basically what the title says. Please don't be dissuaded by the fact I can't write titles or summaries


Blaine was on Kurt Hummel's bed. And he was very relaxed. Kurt and Blaine were studying. There was an advanced French book in front of Kurt's face, which was resting in Blaine's lap. Blaine was focussing on his calculus book and was tangling his hand through Kurt's perfect hair. Blaine was very relaxed. He was absorbing none of his calculus work, but it was the only way to get into Kurt's room without Burt threatening to "castrate him with a rusty fork" (which had happened when he had walked in on a heated make-out session).

But now Kurt was removing Blaine's hand from teasing his hair.

"Honey, if you keep doing that I'm going to get knots, and maybe develop split ends." Kurt was crossed between sounding sombre and horrified, which Blaine found incredibly adorable. Blaine gently put his hands back on Kurt, this time on his shoulders, massaging them lightly, which earned a small moan of pleasure from his boyfriend. This continued for a few minutes, until Kurt finally put a hand over one of Blaine's, brought it to his mouth, kissed it gently then let go.

"That feels heavenly, but I can't concentrate on a single thing the book's telling me with you doing that." Blaine chuckled quietly (which Kurt realised sounded really hot) and replied with a cheeky "So you know how I've been feeling the last hour and a half."

"Why? Oh. Oh, okay then. I can move if you-" this suggestion was cut short by Blaine tenderly lifting Kurt's head off his lap and kissing him softly.  
>"Don't you even THINK about it" he growled in Kurt's ear, earning him a shiver of delight, before kissing the tip, then ghosting his mouth down the side until he got to the earlobe, which he took in his mouth and sucking softly at. Kurt groaned, then tugged away from the embrace, giggling.<p>

"Oh no you don't. Don't you remember last time Dad saw you?" Blaine gave Kurt a facial expression crossed between a desire to laugh and horror.

"Okay. Okay then. If you're going to be like that then it's settled."

"What's settled?"

"Well, if I can't have fun with my boyfriend here then I'm taking him out to the movies tonight." Kurt laughed and blushed at Blaine's logic, then seemed to agree with the logic of Blaine's proposal.

"I'd better start getting ready then" he said with a tone of finality.

"But it's" Blaine checked his watch "probably about five hours until I'm going to pick you up again."

"Only FIVE! I REALLY need to hurry up then" Kurt pulled himself off his bed and threw open his cupboard doors, revealing his myriad outfits, catalogued in a way Blaine couldn't even begin to comprehend.

Kurt began tearing through the outfits fervently. Blaine was content to watch his boyfriend act like a man possessed for him, until he noticed a flash of red and white in the closet.

"Hey, wait! Kurt, what's that?"

"What was what?" Kurt replied, blushing furiously, and in an extremely endearing way, Blaine realised.

"That red and white outfit"

"Just a small… nothing important… phase" Blaine captured through Kurt's mutterings, before hoisting himself of the bed and began sorting back through Kurt's clothes until he found the ensemble that originally caught his attention. It was a three-quarter white shirt with diagonal red stripes. The matching pants were also white, with red stripes down the side. The thing that caught Blaine's attention though, was the WMHS emblazoned across the chest of the shirt. This was from Kurt's school.

"What IS this Kurt?" Blaine was confused, and sort of turned on in imagining Kurt in this formfitting outfit.

"I had a deal with Coach Sylvester, and it ended up I performed with the Cheerios for some cheerleading grand finale."

"So you were a CHEERLEADER?"

"Well, kind of. I sung a fourteen and a half minute Céline Dion medley" Blaine's mouth dropped open.

"In French."

Blaine looked as though he would collapse from shock if he wasn't so excited. And then he closed his mouth into a decadent smirk. How had Blaine not realised that cheerleaders were cool? He always respected cheerleaders for their flexibility, but gathered his large lack of interest in them was due to the fact the main endorsement to cheerleading were the hot girls not wearing enough clothes. But now Blaine realised cheerleaders weren't just cool. Cheerleaders were SEXY. And his boyfriend was a cheerleader. Blaine wondered how flexible he was.

"And there would be video evidence of this?" Kurt wasn't sure exactly where Blaine was going with this.

"It's probably on YouTube, but why-?" Blaine had already opened his laptop and keyed youtube into the address bar. Within the minute, Blaine was entranced by his computer screen, with Kurt's voices pouring out of it in flawless French.

After the video finished Blaine gazed off into space for a minute.

"Hello? Earth to Blaine?"

"Hey Houston. How's it hanging?"

"Thought I'd lost you for a second. What were you thinking about?"

"Well, see, my boyfriend is gorgeous. Like, angelic-gorgeous" Kurt blushed at this

"and I just found out that he was a cheerleader, which makes him even sexier than he already is" Kurt flushed a deep red at Blaine's declaration that he was sexy. A smile curled up onto Blaine's face.

"And I think it would probably be better if we didn't go to the movies tonight" Kurt started abruptly.

"Coz he should definitely come to my house for the night." Blaine was definitely grinning now.

"And he should probably bring his cheerleading costume." Blaine added as an afterthought.

"What is with you and that costume?" Kurt asked.

"Cheerleaders are hot" Blaine shrugged, going to sit down on the bed. Kurt moved so he was standing over him, looking at him disbelievingly.

"Actually," Blaine amended "you're just hot". Kurt blushed slightly, and then let out a small yelp as Blaine pulled him onto him, so Kurt was straddling Blaine. Blaine tipped his head up and captured Kurt's mouth in a sweet kiss, which quickly turned hot and demanding. Kurt whimpered, melting into Blaine's control of the situation, allowing Blaine to slip his tongue inside Kurt's mouth. Meanwhile, Blaine slipped a hand up Kurt's shirt against his stomach, working his hand up, and his mouth down, sucking and biting on Kurt's jawbone to his neck while Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's luckily gel-free hair. Blaine began slowing unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, until-

A cough at the door penetrated Blaine's addled mind and he pulled himself off Kurt. Burt was leaning against the doorframe with a disapprovingly glare aimed at Blaine. "Studying, eh?" he asked gruffly. Kurt gasped slightly and disentangled himself from Blaine and pulled himself onto the bed next to his boyfriend. "Remember the talk we had, Blaine." Blaine blushed furiously under Burt's eye.

"Yes, sir. It won't happen again, sir."

"It'd better not" And with that threat hanging in the air, Burt walked off leaving two incredibly embarrassed boys on the bed.

"You're just too sexy" Blaine rumbled into Kurt's ear once Burt had retreated back down the stairs. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Stop it. What if Dad had come ten minutes later?"

"He'd never willingly touch your bed again?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Fine." Blaine checked his watch again, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I'd better get going anyway if I'm going to pick you up at 7:30."

"I thought we weren't going to the movies?" Blaine smirked.

"We aren't. You're coming to my house, remember? Just come as you are and bring the uniform."

Kurt looked at himself up and down. His hair was dishevelled, his shirt askew and several impressive hickeys were blooming on his jawbone and neck.

"The hell I am."

"Yes. You are." Blaine picked up the costume almost reverently, gave it to Kurt, grabbed his calculus book and walked out. He got to the door when "You really like that uniform, don't you?"

"Yes." Blaine said emphatically. "I can think of loads of things I'd love to do with you while you're wearing that. Why?"

Kurt blushed, but steeled himself to say the word he had been thinking of all afternoon.

"Kinky."


End file.
